The Other factor love
by Kirstyannehoward
Summary: When buffy visits Angel to help with faith, she has another reason for the visit. She remembers the the day that never was. however, angel sends her away after their tense argument in the police station. But what happens when he follows her back to sunnydale? Will she tell him before he gets into trouble of his own, and what does the initiative have to do with this?


_**Hi.. I'm new. New to this whole sort of thing to be honest.**_

 _ **This is my first story, I have recently pulled out my Buffy and angel collection which lead me to watch and read a whole load of Buffy and angel stories BECAUSE I LOVE THEM. I had this idea after watching the Yoko factor the other day.**_

 _ **Basically what if Buffy remembered the day that never was, and when she goes to help angel with faith she decides she needs/wants to tell him. Although before she could they get into a fight and she gets told to leave. Se when angel comes to Sunnydale to apologize she can't let him leave again... this will probably have many chapters to it as I have a load of ideas. But for now the first one is basically just the scene of Angel, Buffy and Riley in the dorm and my little added bit at the end to get the ball rolling. The next chapter will be much better as the plot will start to come together. I have just started it at the moment angel is at the door because let's be honest who wants to read the full episode.**_

xoxo

Hearing a knock on the door moments after getting back from the fight with Adam Buffy opens the door to find Angel standing there, holding himself up against the door frame, looking a little beat-up from his Riley encounter. Buffy's thrown, both by his unannounced arrival and his disheveled appearance. Not to mention the fact that seeing him brings up all the pain of their last meeting.

"Angel…"

The familiar tone in her voice makes angel more nervous about this whole idea "Hey. Can I come in?"

"I guess."

An awkward beat.

"Uhh.. I Need a little more than that, Buffy."

Understanding she continues.

"Oh... right.. Come in."

Angel enters Buffy and willows dorm room. He had briefly seen it before, when Doyle had had a vision regarding Buffy, Angel came to Sunnydale to make sure she was safe. After being apart from each other for 8 month you would think he would be less protective.. But in matter of fact it made him more protective, not knowing what evil she was facing daily killed Angel inside. But he guessed that was part of the package when he decided to leave after graduation.  
Buffy was standing a good distance from him, hurt and uncomfortable. Still, she can't hide her concern for him.

"You're hurt?" Buffy asked, noticing the bruise's on his face.

"So are you" noticing the big cut in the right side of Buffy's forehead he wanted to push for more information, who did it?, where are they?, who does he need to kill? but this was not the time for that.

"I'll live... Want to tell me who ran you into that doorknob?" Buffy asked.

"Not really. It's not world in peril stuff."

Relieved that angel wasn't in any immediate danger she decided to let her mouth run away with. "Let me guess. You thought of something else really hurtful to say and it was just too good to do it over the phone. 'Cause the funniest part is the look on my face..."

"Buffy, please. I don't have a lot of time." Angel interrupted shifting himself swiftly looking at the door then her face.

The concern on Buffy's face returned. She steps closer to angel closing the gap between them "Why not? What's going on?"

As angel was about to spit it out they both hear a familiar voice, Riley stormes through the door slightly out of breath "I told you, you weren't coming near her."

Buffy quickly separates from Angel making more space between them. Riley didn't notice this as his eyes never left the vampire's in front of him, pulling out a pistol from his combats he aims it right at Angel's head. " I meant it" he shouts, Keeping his hand still on the trigger trying to hide the fact he's clearly exhausted from the fight with Angel and the dash to Buffy's dorm - Riley holds it together through sheer force of will. He will not go down without (more of) a fight.

Buffy takes in this her surroundings. Boyfriend and Ex on either side of her - staring daggers at each other. She cannot believe what is happening right now.

"You've got to be kidding me." she glares at angel "This is why you came?"

"No. It was an accident-"

"Running your car into a tree is an accident. Running your fist into somebody's face is a plan. You wanna explain this to me?" she was getting pissed now

Hearing the anger and hurt in Buffy's voice, Angel turns to Riley.  
"Put that gun down."

"It's pretty much all I got left, so I'm thinking not. He attacked four of my me Buffy. He's up to his old tricks."

When she realizes that Riley thinks Angel's gone bad Buffy softens her tone.

"Oh… Riley - he's not. He isn't bad now. He won't hurt anybody.  
Angel, tell him…" she pleaded

Unable to resist, Angel turns to Riley. "Might hurt you."

"Please try." Riley replies, still trying to contain how exhausted he is and instead focusing on his burning anger instead.

Noticing this, Angel can't help but belittle the boy in front of him even more.  
"Some threat. You can barely stand."

"Trigger finger feels okay."

Angel turns to face Buffy. "You actually sleep with this guy?"

With that the fugitive can't contain himself. He launches at Angel while getting in a swift punch to the face which was swiftly returned to him. Although she would never admit that she was slightly enjoying the battle going on in front of her, now wasn't the time. Buffy steps in between her Ex and current boyfriend "stop it" she shouts, pushing them apart sending Riley across the room hitting the wall and Angel hitting willows bed.

"Ow!" Riley whispered while rubbing his head.

"Ow!" Another whisper from Angel across the room.

"That's enough! I see any more displays of testosterone poisoning, I will personally put you both in the hospital" looking at them both "Anybody think I'm exaggerating?"

Hating that his visit to apologize had turned out this way angel attempted to argue his point "He started it .."

"don't you dare" she warns him

He stops. Both boys look equal parts sullen and contrite.

"Riley…"

Angel watches as Buffy goes to Riley first. Looking at how close she is standing towards him, how she makes eye contact and how she touches his cheek while talking to him hurts to much to watch. Turning his head slightly he hears Riley apologize to his slayer.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know you were safe."

"I need to talk to Angel for a minute." Buffy softly replies.

"What?"

"Riley, please."

As Riley looks at Angel shrugging his shoulders. Riley turns back to Buffy.

"I'm not leaving this room. I mean it." His mind had been set, he didn't want this monster talking to Buffy without him present.

"Okay."

Buffy glance's to angel behind her indicating to follow her out into the hall. He quickly gets up off the bed and follows. Feeling the anger and embarrassment coming from Riley he makes sure to giving him a cheeky smirk when walking by. When they have vanished from sight, Riley just stands there, folds his arms, speaks to himself.

"Not moving a muscle…"

When Angel joins Buffy in the hall. He quickly notices the anger in her eyes and knows he's going to be on the other end of the shouting now.

"Okay. I come to see you, to help you and you treat me like.. Like I'm just your Ex.."

"Well, technically.."

"Shut up. Then you order me out of your city -then you come here and start pounding on my boyfriend?! What is this? I'd really like to know: What the hell are you trying to do?"

Angel was now staring at the gray carpet beneath him "I was trying to make things better."

realizing how ironic his answer was Buffy can't help but laugh at the whole thing.

"It's going pretty well, don't you think?" angel chuckles

"Swell. Although you might want to think about fire. Burning things - always effective."

The tension of the fight diffused. She leans against the wall. They regard each other more calmly. Then-

"I couldn't leave it like that. The way I spoke to you… I came to apologize. I had no right."

Buffy takes a deep breath in. "I… and Riley?"

"I got jumped by some soldiers. He came in the middle. Wasn't real forthcoming with the benefit of the doubt."

Looking into Angels eyes and feeling all the love in her entire body warm up. She knows there will never be anyone who can take his place. She reminds herself of the dreams she has been having since she went to visit him at Thanksgiving, he was human, they were finally happy and that got took away from them again. Well it got took away from everyone except Angel, which wasn't fair. She planned on telling him she remembered that special day when she went to L.A. although, instead she ended up rubbing her new relationship with Riley in his face to make him jealous. 'Yey buff very mature' was all she could think in between the tears while walking down the stairs at the police station.

"Put yourself in his place." she managed to escape her lips while looking her love in the eye.

Staring back into those amazing green eyes, he understood. "I get it."

Now Buffy sucks it up.

"Look, I… you weren't entirely wrong, what you said in L.A. We don't live in each other's worlds anymore. I can't just barge in on yours and make judgments."

Angel takes this as an apology of her own and Nods. "I'm still sorry."

"Thank you." She said quiet enough for him to hear

"And next time I'll apologize by phone."

They both smile. Two old soldiers.

"Things seem pretty tense around here." Angel questioned.

"They really are."

"Anything I can do?"

Buffy thought about it. The best thing he could do is come back to Sunnydale and never leave again, would that be a significant answer? Would he agree to that?. No probably not, Buffy thought about the forgotten day and pulled her face from the floor to look him in the eye. She had to tell him she knew, at least they could share that together.

Angel was looking at Buffy. After a few moments of silence and Buffy looking at the floor to his eyes to the floor again, he understood she didn't need him anymore she has soldier boy. "okay" he said while walking away from the the little blonde.

She couldn't let him go, not again. It was to hard the first time and has since got much harder. At least she couldn't let him go straight away. She grabbed his arm while he walked past. Feeling this Angel spun around looking into those unforgettable eyes.

"Angel. I.. I don't suppose there would be any chance you could stick around a little longer. There's.. uhm.. there's something I need to tell you.. Something important. Just not right now. Not here. There's a few things I need to do."

Angel was shocked to say the least but he couldn't refuse. To be honest he was hoping she would stop him from leaving again. The pain just got worse everytime they parted ways. "yeah of course, I can head to the mansion wait on you there?" feeling the grip on his arm get stronger then sliding down to his hand before quickly pulling away he heard her agree with his plan.

"okay"


End file.
